Quimera
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Por cada uno de ellos tiene una historia que contar. Porque antes de ir a Hogwarts, ellos tuvieron momentos que podía definir su vida. Sin parejas. Precuela de mi otro fic Los Guardianes de la Magia y el Sellos de las Pesadillas. Inicio: Eep Croods.


**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. El reino secreto (Epic). _

**Lilith: **Bueno, empezaré con Eep Croods. Espero que la personalidad de los personajes permanezca lo más intacta posible. Empiezo con Eep porque mi fic _Los Guardianes de la Magia y El Sello de las Pesadillas_ aparece junto a Rapunzel. Lo aclaro porque cuando es un crossover, sólo toma dos historias (o sea que no hace multicrossover :C) para seleccionar y éste fic estará largo y con muchos personajes. Así que prontamente verán a Jack Frost y a todos los demás en esta serie de one-shot, sólo espero que sean comprensivos y lo entiendan.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Uno**

**Eep Croods**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_Nunca vuelvas a tener miedo, Eep"._

Grug Croods, The Croods.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Si había algo que Eep Croods odiara más que se burlaran de su esponjado cabello cobrizo, era la monotonía que vivía día a día en su casa en la aldea de Stanhope en Weardale. Su rutina empezaba cuando su enérgico y aburrido padre la despertaba con el retumbe de la puerta al cerrarla con fuerza después de una peligrosa jornada de trabajo extenuante en la mina Rogerley (1). Aunque no es como si Grug Croods, su padre, fuese el hombre más silencioso del mundo. Alto, fornido y con una apariencia similar al de un cavernícola además poseedor de una voz gruesa y potente que dejaría en ridículo hasta el concierto más escandaloso de metal, sus largos y músculos brazos le servían perfectamente para trabajar en la mina donde era el mejor en su labor, pero no por eso el mejor pagado (2). No obstante, Grug se aseguraba que por lo menos pan y agua hubieran para cenar todos los días y Ugga, su esposa, preparaba comidas extrañas y algunas veces crudas que servían para llenar los estómagos gruñidores de la familia. No es que Eep se quejara de eso, la comida de ese tipo no le incomodaba ni le enfermaba (por lo menos ya no desde que adquirió una especie de inmunidad a cierto tipo de bacterias y parásitos), pero se preguntaba regularmente qué diferencia habría entre la comida preparada y cruda de su madre con la que ofrecían los aparadores de las panaderías, los restaurantes o, ya de perdida, las tiendas de abarrotes. Eep nunca había comida en su vida algún dulce o algo parecido, siempre había disfrutado de múltiples vegetales y frutas de la huerta que cuidaba su madre para sostén de la familia.

—Eep, recuerda que a tu padre no le gusta que mires por la ventana. Dice que puedes caer y morir. —le recordó su madre, recargada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación para retirarse unos segundos después.

Ella resopló con molestia preguntándose cómo podría morir si cayese de una ventana que sólo estaba dos metros del suelo. No es como si la tela de su desgastado vestido pudiera atorarse y hacerla a caer, además su condición física era admirable a sus 11 años pues podía levantar y arrojar con facilidad cosas que resultaban muy pesadas para niños de su misma edad. Estaba muy orgullosa de ello aunque le valiera el apodo de marimacho por parte de sus compañeros de clase. Dejó sus brazos caer en el barandal de su ventana mirando al exterior con anhelo. Se sentía tan atrapada en esa pequeña casa hecha en la grieta de la montaña del pueblo que cualquier posibilidad de salir de ahí para explorar el mundo le producía regocijo, sin embargo esta idea no debía de ser transmitida a su familia. Grug, como padre conservador y alarmista que era, no permitiría que su hija mayor cometiera lo que él denominaba _actos raros_ que le costaran alguna lesión o, provocando que ella siempre rodara los ojos hastiada, la muerte. Había vivido bajo la ideología temerosa de su padre sobre que el mundo que la rodeaba estaba lleno de peligros que podían acabar con ella en un santiamén, no lo culpaba, suponía que trabajar en una mina donde podía morir envenenado por fugas inesperadas de gases, alguna explosión mal controlada o sepultado bajo toneladas de rocas lograba que viera el mundo de forma muy diferente a un hombre que trabajaba como vendedor u oficinista. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que fueras a morir violentamente por escuchar música de aquellos grupos y cantantes que, Grug creía, sólo provocaban jaquecas ni tampoco era como si salir a caminar un rato por la noche provocaría que murieras al instante… bueno, tal vez lo último era un poco arriesgado.

¡Pero realmente su padre exageraba! Sobreprotegía a su familia como si estuvieran hechos de algún tipo de cristal increíblemente frágil. Lo peor de todo es que ella la única que lo veía de ese modo. Su madre siempre apoyaría a su esposo sin importar lo equivocado que estuviera, ni se diga de su hermano menor, Thunk, que asentía enérgicamente a cualquier palabra de su padre, mostrando así su apoyo completo pese a que sólo tenía cinco años. Incluso si su abuela Gran picaba el orgullo de Grug nunca le llevaría la contraria puesto que ella provenía de una larga tradición patriarcal donde se seguían las órdenes del padre como si fueran leyes (3). No importaba cuanto se esforzara Eep por tratar de hacer algo nuevo que la divirtiera, su padre ataba en ella una cadena invisible que la obligaba a regresar al mundo oscuro donde sólo se podía hablar sobre el trabajo en la mina y despreciar todo lo nuevo, tampoco se hablaba sobre lo que ella hacía. Eep Croods no tenía idea de que sucedía o por qué, pero cada vez que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones ocurría algo extraño logrando que sus padres creyeran que estaba enferma o que Gran pensara que le estaban haciendo brujería.

Sólo tenía 5 años cuando ocurrió su primer incidente. Nadie pudo saber la razón tras la explosión de la tostadora de pan cuando Eep se enojó porque Grug no le permitió ir de pijamada con la única amiga que había logrado hacer en ese momento. Eep se cruzó de brazos mientras inflaba las mejillas y de repente el trasto estaba hecho pedazos sin explicación alguna. Ugga se asustó, pero Grug quiso calmarla explicándole que el vendedor que le ofreció la tostadora lo había timado. Gran sólo se limitó a decirle _idiota_ a Grug y nada más. Pero después de eso ocurrieron muchas cosas más, y sus padres las relacionaron con ella cuando las situaciones sucedían por algún descontrol de su parte. Por ejemplo, cuando nació Thunk y éste no dejaba de llorar por las noches, ella, cansada de los alaridos de su hermano, gritó que se callara y de repente la pequeña boquita se selló como si estuviera pegada por pegamento; Ugga tuvo que ir a emergencias para lograr que despegaran la boca del recién nacido Thunk. Sea como sea, Eep hacía que muchas cosas extrañas ocurrieran cuando estaba enojada o triste, incluso cuando estaba feliz. El recuerdo de haber revivido el árbol de higos de la huerta de su madre que llevaba muerto por meses le producía una sensación cálida, aun cuando Grug sólo le espetó que había sido por los cuidados de Ugga y no por otra cosa. Sin embargo, pasaban los días con la misma monotonía que era rota por los sucesos extraños que provocaban las emociones de Eep. Sin embargo, ese día sentía que algo más ocurriría, algo nuevo y que probablemente cambiaría su vida.

—¡Ugga, ya regresé! —la voz de Grug retumbó en las paredes de la caverna. Se oyeron los pasos apresurados de Thunk, corriendo para recibir a su padre y escuchar una "divertida" historia sobre la mina.

Eep dejó la ventana caminando con desgana rumbo a la cocina. Su casa era muy pequeña por lo que la cocina funcionaba como sala de recepción conectada a los cuartos de cada miembro de la familia; su baño estaba cerca de la huerta de Ugga y siempre se bañaban con agua fría aun en invierno. Cuando entró en la cocina, vio como su padre estaba sentado en la mesa con cuatro sillas con Thunk sentado en su regazo oyendo atentamente la historia de este día, Eep se sentó sin escuchar nada. La emoción que le producían las historias de su padre ya no era tanto como en antaño debido a la repetición de hechos, siempre era lo mismo, rocas-explosiones-rocas-másexplosiones-másrocas, la muerte y los peligros de la vida. Eep se preguntaba por qué su padre trabajaba en una mina si estaba tan asustado de morir brutalmente, aunque teniendo en cuenta de que Grug no había terminado la escuela no le sorprendía que no pudiera obtener un mejor trabajo, además su apariencia de cavernícola causaba desconfianza en la gente así que lo rechazaban nada más entraba en algún edificio para obtener un mejor empleo.

—La comida está lista. —anunció Ugga. La familia celebró esto. Ugga sirvió los platos y pidió a Eep que la ayudara.

—¿Por qué sólo yo? —se quejó ella.

—Porque Thunk aún no puede hacerlo sin romper lo que queda de la vajilla y no creo que quieras que Sandy lo haga. —espetó Ugga dando una mirada a la pequeña bebé que mordía salvajemente los barrotes de su cuna. Eep tuvo que obedecer bufando.

Su cena era sopa de alguna verdura que haya cosechado su madre ese día y pan negro del más barato de la panadería. Era muy poco, pero su estómago hambriento ya estaba acostumbrado. Comieron rápidamente, insatisfechos por el pequeño festín, pero el sueldo de Grug no alcanzaba para mucho más.

—¿Y bien, qué tal ha ido su día hoy, familia? Supongo que muy normal. —comentó su padre de forma casual.

Los demás asintieron compartiendo la misma idea, pero Eep no.

—Hoy hice que los tenedores bailaran. —pronunció con su característica arrogancia infantil.

El silencio imperó entonces, Grug miró con el ceño fruncido a su hija mientras que Ugga tenía una expresión de absoluta incomodidad. Gran revoleó los ojos antes los comentarios de su nieta, Thunk no entendía porque se quedaban callados, pero tenía una ligera idea de que lo que su hermana había dicho era algo malo. Grug se sentía tenso, no era su idea de una mañana normal oír hablar a tu hija mayor de que había hecho, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo, a unos cubiertos, fue como si hubiese oído una explosión en la mina muy cerca. Estaba desorientado.

—Debió ser porque cerca de aquí pasa el tren regularmente. —comentó Ugga, buscando bajar la tensión con una sonrisa y evitar una discusión—. La casa tiembla por completo cuando sucede, probablemente Eep sólo confundió las cosas.

Grug pareció complacido por esa respuesta y procedió a comer un poco de sopa, pero su hija no tenía la misma idea.

—¡Pero yo los hice bailar, de verdad! —afirmó con vehemencia, buscando alguna clase de apoyo en las expresiones de su familia, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que sería una discusión sin sentido. Sin embargo, no desistiría con facilidad, si su padre era terco ella lo era aún más.

Grug apretó con fuerza la cuchara que sostenía en la mano, pero quiso poner en juego la paciencia que Ugga le había dicho que debía tener con su hija.

—Tu madre ya dijo de que se trató, Eep, no digas nada más. —replicó Grug, volviendo a llevarse la cuchara a la boca para seguir comiendo, pero ahora lo hacía mostrando su mal humor.

—¡Pero…! —quiso protestar.

—Ya no hay nada más que decir. —espetó de nuevo su padre, impaciente.

—¡Los hice bailar! —repitió de nuevo Eep.

—¡Ya basta! —Grug golpeó con los puños la mesa ocasionando que se pulverizara por la fuerza ejercida. Gruñó por esto, y luego miró las caras estupefactas de su familia enfocándose sólo en Eep después—. ¡Los cubiertos se movieron porque pasa el tren! ¡No hay nada más!

—¡Pero…! —insistió ella, sabiendo que era inútil.

—¡No hay otra explicación! ¡Todo lo que pasa aquí es normal! —gritó Grug subiendo mucho más el volumen de su gruesa voz.

Eep apretó los labios ante la negativa de su padre, negativa que le lastimaba por su ceguera al negar algo que sabía tenía de especial. El dolor inicial fue remplazado por enojo y Grug vio las señales que le indicaban que estaba a punto de ocurrir un berrinche. Pero esta vez fue diferente, en lugar de explotar y patalear las luces comenzaron a parpadear, las ventanas comenzaron a crujir y se sentía un aura poderosa de peligro en la pequeña cocina.

Grug miró con miedo todo a su alrededor sin encontrar explicación alguna, pero estaba consciente que debía estar relacionado con su hija.

—¡Para! —Grug le gritó mientras la tomaba de los hombros, pero Eep mantenía el ceño fruncido y su carácter terco salió a relucir.

—Mami… —lloriqueó Thunk cerca de Ugga mientras sus manos se aferraban a la tela de la falda.

—Calma. —le pidió Ugga con voz tranquila, pero por dentro estaba temerosa de que aquellos eventos se salieran por completo de control. Mientras que Gran estaba con una sonrisa divertida viendo como Grug parecía asustado por completo, pero no es como si ella misma no tuviera miedo, sólo que ver a su nieta provocar la cólera de su yerno era fascinante.

—¡Detente, Eep! —ordenó Grug zarandeando con fuerza a la pequeña que ahora tenía los labios apretados y los puños igual, la rabieta se prolongaba mucho más de lo que normal y eso provocó que la estufa y el sofá explotaran.

Grug Croods no pudo aguantarlo más. Cuando regresaba a su casa después de 16 horas de trabajo en la mina lo menos que quería enfrentar eran las rabietas de su hija, como éstas parecían ocasionar siempre situaciones raras que le erizaban los vellos de su cuerpo, pero no todo salía como deseaba, era por eso que había levantado su mano derecha y estaba a punto de estamparla contra la mejilla de Eep para tratar de evitar que todo lo demás en la casa terminara explotando. Nunca había sucedido algo así, incluso si Grug parecía del tipo furioso y explosivo, nunca había levantado una mano en contra de alguno de sus hijos porque bastaba con subir un poco el volumen de su voz para sofocar cualquier rabieta, Pero ahora que Eep estaba fuera de control, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que sucedía y lo único que pudo procesar su mente es que debía aplacar la furia de su hija antes de que su rareza afectara a los demás miembros de su familia. A punto de que su mano se estampara contra la mejilla de Eep, el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta los azuzó y la enorme mano de Grug se detuvo a tan sólo 2 centímetros de su cara.

—¡Oh, perdón por entrar sin tocar! —dijo la voz alegre y bonachona de un hombre regordete con un gran bigote blanco, ataviado con extrañas vestimentas mientras se adentraba a la cocina-sala de los Croods, balanceando su gran barriga. Tarde se dio cuenta de la escena que vivía la familia—. Creo que llegué en un mal momento, parece que están haciendo una especie de celebración aquí.

Vio el sofá y la estufa destruidos, entonces sacó un palito de entre sus raras vestimentas y lo agitó. Ante la mirada horrorizada de Grug Croods el sofá y la estufa volvieron a su estado original. Ugga tocó la estufa como si no creyera que segundos antes había estado destruida, incluso pudo ver que su estado era mejor que antes.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —espetó Grug ante el hombre que ahora buscaba un lugar donde sentarse.

—Disculpe mis pocos modales, debí presentarme antes. Mi nombre es Horace Slughorn y vengo a hablar con Eep Croods (4). —dijo encontrando un banquillo, se sentó y con otro movimiento de su varita hizo que la cafetera comenzara a calentar un poco de agua—. Pido disculpas de nuevo, señora Croods, pero me apetece un poco de té. Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría acompañarlo con algunas galletas.

Ugga Croods no reaccionó de inmediato, estaba petrificada y su rostro no mostraba más que estupefacción, pero instantes después logró articular palabras mientras se dirigía a su alacena para sacar algunas de las pocas galletas que había en su casa. Grug la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar con Eep? ¿Cómo entró a mi casa? ¿Qué es esa cosa que trae en sus manos? —le preguntó atropelladamente Grug a Horace. Pese a la apariencia grotesca del enorme hombre, el otro no se amilanó.

Horace sonrió.

—Bueno, pues quiero hablar con la señorita Croods sobre Hogwarts, el colegio donde fue aceptada. Entré a su casa por la puerta, a menos de que no haya sido correcto y tuviera que entrar por la ventana. —contestó Horace sonriendo mientras Ugga le servía el té y le extendía una vieja charola desgastadas con algunas galletas que no tenían una buena apariencia—. Y esto es mi varita, señor, como mago que soy la tengo desde que comencé a estudiar magia.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Magia? ¿Qué es Hogwarts? ¿Cómo es que Eep fue aceptada si no recuerdo haber hecho una solicitud a ese colegio raro? —protestó Grug, las venas le saltaban del cuello y de las sienes, se veía a punto de estallar.

—Creo que me he apresurado al nombrar algunas cosas antes de tiempo. —dijo Horace, meditando un poco mientras sorbía un poco de té—. Lo mejor será que se siente, señor Croods y que la señorita también lo haga, esto le concierne a ella.

Grug no era del tipo de hombre que hacia lo que le ordenaban, así que estuvo a punto de replicarle a Horace que se largara de su hogar, pero notó que el hombre hacia otro movimiento con su varita de repente sintió el cuero gastado de su sillón en su trasero. Eep se sentó a su lado en una silla desgastada, el berrinche había terminado y ahora miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza al hombre frente a ella.

—Vine aquí para hacer entrega de esto. —sacó un sobre de su túnica y lo tendió directamente hacia Eep, pero la rápida mano de Grug se lo arrebató antes de que ella lo tomara.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Grug al leer el remitente de la carta. Se dio cuenta de que efectivamente la misiva iba dirigida a su hija, pero no la abrió. Miró a Horace con una ceja levantada—. ¿Esto es una especie de broma? Los Richardson nos hicieron algo similar hace un año, dijeron que Thunk había ganado un concurso de bebés, pero cuando fuimos a reclamar el premio era falso.

—Le puedo asegurar, señor Croods, que esto no es una broma. —repuso Horace con paciencia. Luego pidió que Grug le regresara la carta a Eep, pero éste se negó al instante.

—Yo la abriré por ella y decidiré qué hacer. —dijo, decidido.

—¡Papá! —pidió Eep, con impaciencia. Pero su padre fue claro, no la dejaría abrir un sobre que lucía tan sospechoso como ése.

Al abrirlo Grug pudo notar que el nombre de su hija y la dirección de la casa estaban escritos en el sobre. Bufó con exageración y sacó el contenido para comenzar a leerlo sin emoción.

—Bien, dice que es del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería… su directora se llama Minerva Mac- MaGo… ¡Argh, es un apellido raro difícil de pronunciar! —se quejó el señor Croods, pero antes de que siguiera leyendo Eep le quitó las hojas de las manos rompiendo una parte de la primera y se alejó de sus quejas para leer el contenido de lo que rescató de su carta escrito con tinta verde.

_Querida señorita Croods:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_  
_Áster E. Bunnymund_  
_Director adjunto_

—¿Fui aceptada en un colegio para brujos? —inquirió Eep sin poder creerlo y mirando a Horace con incredulidad.

—Para brujas y magos. —corrigió gentilmente Slughorn. Por un momento la pequeña permaneció en absoluto silencio, después soltó un grito que logró que el profesor derramara el té. Pero el grito de Eep no fue de susto, sino de alegría. Ahora saltaba de un lado a otro esbozando su carta gritando enérgicamente, mostrándola a su madre, a su hermano y a su abuela con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Sabía que los cubiertos no se movieron por el tren! —gritaba cada vez que saltaba—. ¡Soy una bruja! Los hice bailar ¡Los hice bailar con magia!

Mientras Eep celebraba, su ruido despertó a su hermana menor, Sandy, un bebé de dos meses que reposaba en un moisés en el cuarto de sus padres. El llanto indicó a Ugga que debía atenderla, así que se excusó sintiéndose mareada al recibir semejante noticia respecto a su hija mayor siendo seguida por Thunk que comenzaba a lloriquear porque tenía hambre y no había comido aún. Gran se encontraba atónita, no podía creer que su nieta fuera una bruja aunque se preguntó mentalmente si lo heredó de ella, después de todo Grug siempre se refería a ella como una vieja bruja. Slughorn agitó su varita para limpiar el líquido que había manchado su túnica y el piso, sonriendo un poco al ver el entusiasmo de esa niña. Minerva le había enviado a esa familia porque, por su historia familiar llena de repudio por las cosas nuevas, ella esperaba rechazó por parte de ellos, pero la sorpresa de Slughorn residió en la alegría que brillaba en los ojos de Eep. Tal vez porque la idea de ser una bruja le emocionaba como a algunas niñas le emocionaban los cuentos de hadas, o tal vez porque ahora encontraba la causa tras los sucesos extraños, que sabía, habían sucedido desde que tenía conciencia de sí misma.

Grug sentía que el aire le faltaba, su cerebro procesaba lentamente la información y su cara lucía una expresión como si hubiese sido golpeado por una gigantesca piedra justo en su cabeza. Se sentía desorientado y los gritos de alegría de Eep no le ayudaban nada en entender esa situación, el golpe del bastón de Gran en su cabeza lo ayudó a despertar del letargo en que se había sumido. Se sobó el chichón enfocándose ahora por completo y sintiendo como la furia comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo, fue tanto que hasta Eep se detuvo un momento viendo como el ceño fruncido de su padre se hundía aún más. Eso era una mala señal, y ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, Horace ignoraba esto y siguió hablando sobre lo que le esperaba a Eep a partir de ahora.

—Ahora lo que sigue es hablar sobre dónde conseguirán los útiles, eso es muy sencillo podrán encontrar todo en el Callejón Dia-…

—Váyase de mi casa. —espetó lentamente Grug, casi gruñendo. Horace paró al instante confundido por las palabras del hombre.

—Pero es esencial que lo escuche, sino no sabrá y-… —intentó refutar, pero al ver como al señor Croods le saltaban las cuentas de los ojos y apretaba los puños y la mandíbula fuertemente, calló al instante.

—¡Largo de mi casa! —gritó, con una expresión aterradora que logró que Slughorn retrocediera en su lugar. Grug gruñó de nuevo y levantó por los hombros al rechoncho hombre con relativa facilidad. Horace se quejó por el trató tan brusco, pero Grug no le tomó importancia.

—¡Suéltalo, papá! —rogó Eep tomándolo del brazo. Grug se detuvo, agarró al profesor por las solapa de su túnica liberando un brazo para empujar a su hija que cayó con fuerza en el suelo soltando su carta que fue atrapada por la mano de su padre. Las hojas fueron aplastadas y metidas entre la túnica de Slughorn.

—¡Eep no irá a esa escuela para raros! ¡Ella no es una bruja o una tontería de esas! —gritaba mientras llevaba a Slughorn a la salida de su casa—. ¡Así que olvidaremos todo esto! Tú eres un timador y no caeré en más artimañas de tipos raros que se hacen llamar magos ¡La magia no existe!

Abrió la puerta empujando al regordete hombre, cerrando la puerta de un portazo para voltear a ver a los miembros que estaban en la sala. Miró como Eep estaba a punto de llorar, pero lo ignoró, refunfuñando se retiró a su habitación. Cuando se quedaron a solas, Eep pudo levantarse. Por un momento se quedó callada, pero al ver que su abuela estaba ahí corrió hacia ella para buscar apoyo. Gran la abrazó con fuerza escuchando como su nieta trataba de ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir, sabía que su familia era un poco inexpresiva sobre la tristeza, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar la espalda de Eep.

Fuera de la casa, Slughorn no creía lo que había pasado. Pensó por un momento que las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien cuando la pequeña saltaba de felicidad por saberse bruja, pero no había tomado en cuenta la reacción del padre. Por un momento creyó que ese _cavernícola_ iba a lanzarlo con fuerza por la puerta, pero daba gracias a Merlín que sólo lo empujara. Ya no tenía la edad suficiente para tratar con esto, lo había hecho esta vez porque la directora le dijo que era un caso especial, no muchas veces se veía un caso en que los tres hijos de una familia muggle fueran magos. Había casos donde podían ser dos hijos, pero no más, así que era extremadamente raro que todos los niños nacidos en una familia donde no existía la magia entre sus miembros tuvieran habilidades mágicas. McGonagall sabía que no debía dejar fuera a estos niños que poseían un gran potencial como los eran los chicos Croods, por lo que Horace fue elegido para dar la noticia a esa familia. Al principio se mostró renuente, pero Minerva insistió en que debía ir él porque sabría cómo manejar la situación.

«_Bueno, no todo sale como uno lo planea»_, pensó acomodándose su túnica, preparándose para aparecerse fuera de esa lugar. Sin embargo, la voz de Ugga Croods a su lado le indicó que tal vez en esa familia aún habría una oportunidad de una buena interacción. Ella había salido por la ventana de su habitación sorteando fácilmente las rocas que rodeaban su casa, era sencillo, su condición física era tan buena como la de su hija.

—Disculpe el comportamiento de mi esposo, él no puede tratar con lo nuevo fácilmente. —se excusó la morena mujer, cargando en sus brazos a Sandy. La bebé dormitaba tranquilamente.

—Descuide, madame, es sólo que no esperaba que me corrieran de una manera tan violenta. —dijo sincero.

Ugga soltó una risita.

—Pues es un suertudo, señor Slughorn, porque Grug pudo haberlo arrojado por la ventana y la caída lo habría matado. —comentó ella, provocando que la tez de él palideciera un poco—. No soy de las mujeres que crean todo a la primera, pero quiero creer que lo que nos dijo es verdad. Siempre creí que Eep era especial, pero que fuera porque es una bruja no entraba en mi definición de especial.

—Entiendo que es un poco difícil para los padres muggles tener un hijo o hija con magia, pero créame, señora Croods, que comprendemos su escepticismo. —dijo Horace.

—¿Muggles? —inquirió Ugga, sin comprenderlo, pero supo que tal vez se refería a padres con hijos mágicos, padres sin magia o sin antecedentes mágicos—. ¿Es posible que mi hija asista a ese colegio de magia aunque mi esposo se haya negado?

—¡Claro que sí! Una vez aceptada en Hogwarts no hay vuelta atrás. —le respondió.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se mostró en el rostro de la señora Croods.

—¿Le importaría escuchar algo? Prometo no tardarme mucho tiempo. —dijo ella. Slughorn asintió solemne—. Me casé con Grug a los 20 años debido a un arreglo matrimonial estipulado por su padre y mi padre, no me quejé de eso ya que sabía que era mi destino como todas las mujeres en mi familia. No tengo una mala vida, tiene sus malos y buenos momentos, pero mi sueño de ser maestra se vio truncado desde entonces. No quiero que pase lo mismo con mi hija, ella es muy curiosa y obstinada y sólo quiero verla feliz. Y si ella gritó tan fuerte cuando supo que era una bruja es porque es el lugar donde debe estar y no en una caverna donde no entra mucha luz.

Las facciones duras de la cara de la señora Croods se ablandaron un poco, su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

—Dígame todo sobre Hogwarts y donde conseguir los útiles de Eep, me encargaré de que ella esté lista para cuando tenga que partir. —dijo con voz suave.

Slughorn compartió la sonrisa de Ugga.

—Bueno, empecemos por la dirección del callejón Diagon. —pronunció él.

* * *

Cuando Ugga Croods entró de nuevo a la casa esbozando una sonrisa tranquila, Eep supo que algo había sucedido. Así que al mostrar otro sobre similar al primero, lo tomó con delicadeza y lo miró casi con devoción. Gran compartió la sonrisa cómplice con su hija, observando las expresiones de su nieta después.

—Él me dijo que debías abrirlo tú para que en Hogwarts sepan que recibiste tu carta. —explicó Ugga, calmada y meciendo a Sandy con suavidad.

Eep abrió con cuidado el sobre, sacando las hojas que contenían las palabras más hermosas que había leído en su vida. Pero ahora esa carta era suya y no dejaría que Grug la destruyera. Leyó con cuidado la hoja de aceptación, luego pasó a la lista de útiles y frunció un poco el ceño.

—No creo que encontremos esto en la tienda del señor Harris. —informó Eep.

Ugga soltó una ligera carcajada.

—No, Eep, iremos a comprarlas al callejón Diagon. —contestó su madre, acariciando su enmarañado cabello cobrizo. Eep iba a saltar de la emoción otra vez—. Tranquila, tu padre no debe enterarse de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Haremos esto sin que papá lo sepa? —preguntó de repente, insegura. Ugga asintió con pesadez, esperando ahora una negativa, pero se alegró internamente cuando su hija hizo un gesto de triunfo mientras ocultaba la carta entre los pliegues de su vestido—. ¡Vamos a comprar los útiles ya, mamá!

—Espera, Eep, eso tendrá que esperar una poco. Recuerda que no tenemos mucho dinero. —explicó su madre induciendo que Eep contrajera la cara completamente frustrada—. Tranquila, la escuela nos ayudara. Él me explicó que Hogwarts da apoyo económico a las familias de bajos recursos así que iremos el 31 de agosto a comprar todo para que estés lista para el 1 de septiembre.

—¿Tengo que esperar un mes? —Eep estaba estupefacta.

—Es sólo un mes, además siempre queda la opción de quedarte en casa. —dijo Ugga logrando que Eep se cruzara de brazos y aceptara reticente.

—Bueno, ahora sólo queda esperar y que el ogro maloliente no se entere. —finalizó Gran ganando una mirada de reproche se Ugga y que Eep resoplar.

* * *

El mes de julio pasó rápidamente, pero la paciencia de Eep quedó hecha trizas y a diario iba a la cocina-sala de su casa para cerciorarse de que Ugga no escapaba o de que no se iba sin ella. Grug no comprendía el comportamiento de su hija, no entendía su ansiedad, pero como las situaciones que se producían por su poco control sobre la magia no se repitieron decidió ignorarlo. Cuando llegó el 31 de agosto, Eep estaba a punto de desgarrar la tela de su playera amarilla de lo ansiosa que se encontraba. Ese día Grug no había tenido que ir a la mina arruinando un poco los planes, no obstante, el obstinado hombre estaba tan agotado que sólo se encerró en su habitación para recuperar el descanso que largas jornadas de trabajo le impedían conseguir. Fue entonces cuando Ugga, ataviada un vestido color beige y botas de cuero, salió junto con Eep dejando a la abuela a cargo de sus otros dos hijos. No quería hacerlo, pero ese día le pertenecía sólo a Eep así que sus dos hijos podían esperar su turno de momento.

Salieron de la pequeña choza de la caverna en la aldea de Stanhope rumbo a Londres, Ugga pidió un favor a una vecina, la señora Wilson que tenía una camioneta, y las llevara hacia allá. Ugga agradecía infinitamente que su vecina odiara a su esposo porque sólo así pudo obtener su favor. Rumbo a Londres, Eep miraba el paisaje desde la ventana del asiento trasero mientras repetía en murmullos la lista de útiles que había memorizado por haber leído tantas veces su carta. Ugga charlaba sobre cosas triviales con la señora Wilson para mantenerla entretenida y que no escuchara nada de lo que su hija susurraba, Horace había sido muy claro respecto a guardar el secreto para las demás personas. Por fortuna, la señora Wilson era una vecina que gustaba sólo de chismes que no involucraba magia sino adulterio, robo y mala reputación así que Ugga podía hacer uso de todo el arsenal que su madre le había dado para entretenerla, Gran no era una señora chismosa pero muchos la tomaban por loca y hablaban en su presencia de temas que eran delicados sin estar enterados de que ser vieja y un tanto loca no significaba que tuviera atrofiados los oídos.

Llegaron a la calle Charing Cross Roaden Londres después de tres horas de viaje, la señora Croods se excusó de su vecina y le pidió que las esperara. Debido a la cantidad de rumores y chismes que se le había proporcionado, la señora Wilson ahora estaba en plena charla telefónica con las demás viejas alcahuetas de su calle.

—No nos tardaremos, señora Wilson. —dijo Ugga bajando de la camioneta seguida por Eep—. Sólo compraremos algunas cosas para Eep, ya sabe.

—Descuida, querida, puedes tardarte lo que gustes. Estoy charlando con Doroty y creo que esta llamada se llevara todo mi crédito. —bromeó riendo con una risa estruendosa y ronca. La señora Croods asintió y se dirigió a buscar el Caldero Chorreante que, de acuerdo con Horace, era una de las puertas para entrar al Callejón Diagon. Eep fue quien encontró el letrero del viejo bar y gritando de alegría instó a su madre a entrar. Ellas no lo sabían, pero la vieja taberna había sido remodelada desde que su nueva dueña, Hannah Abbott (5), decidió darle un nuevo aire. Aún conservaba el toque de taberna vieja, pero era más amplia y la barra de bebidas mucho más moderna, los cuartos de huéspedes tenían alfombra amarilla de terciopelo y el personal estaba capacitado para tratar con cada individuo particular que llegaba al Caldero Chorreante.

En cuanto entraron, Eep se topó con muchas personas vestidas con túnicas extrañas similares a las del profesor Slughorn. Vio a una mujer vestida con un conjunto que podría dejar ciegas a las personas por los vividos colores de las telas, también había otros niños de su edad que portaban extrañas prendas. Uno en particular llamó su atención, el cabello blanco combinaba a la perfección con su piel pálida y los ojos azules relucían como gemas de valor incalculable y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa llena de confianza, el niño jugaba con una especie de rama extraña entre sus manos, pero Eep ya no pudo prestarle atención por más tiempo (6). Su madre la llamó para que fuera con ella, al parecer había hecho contacto con la dueña de la taberna y ésta les abriría la entrada para acceder al Callejón Diagon, Eep no podía creer observar como los ladrillos se movían para dar lugar al sitio más increíble y colorido de todos a los que había asistido. Un callejón lleno de tiendas y aparadores brillantes y llamativos, cientos de niños los recorrían buscando sus cosas para comenzar el año escolar en Hogwarts, y también magos y brujas consumados que portaban los trajes más coloridos y extraños que hubiese visto en su vida. Eep notó que los niños que estaban en la taberna avanzaban para adentrarse entre el barullo de personas y cuando conectó su mirada con el chico de cabello blanco, éste le giñó el ojo y le sonrió con arrogancia provocando que su ceño se frunciera. Sin embargo, la curiosidad por entrar a comprar todos sus útiles que simplemente lo obvio.

—¡Vamos, mamá! ¡Vamos ahora! —pidió con impaciencia jalando la manga del vestido de su madre con grandes tirones.

—Tranquila, Eep o me romperás el vestido. —replicó Ugga usando la gran paciencia que poseía, pero su hija simplemente no podía controlarse, los aparadores mostraban cosas que intuía serían nuevas, interesantes y grandiosas, y lo mejor de todo ¡eran mágicas! No creía que existiera algo más fantástico que eso.

—Es mejor que le haga caso, señora. —opinó Hannah con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios—. Le recomiendo que pase primero a comprar las cosas _aburridas_ de la lista y deje la varita para lo último. Claro, primero tendrá que ir a Gringotts, tenga cuidado con los duendes, no les gusta que se les queden viendo.

Ugga asintió agradeciendo el consejo. Slughorn le había entregado un croquis bastante feo sobre el lugar, pero no le fue difícil encontrar el banco Gringotts, lo que sí resultó una faena para Ugga fue salir de ahí con los galeones necesarios sin quedarse viendo a las pequeñas criaturas que siempre tenían el ceño fruncido o, de acuerdo con Eep, que en cualquier momento pudieran saltar para comerte. Pese a que mandó a callar a su hija por el comentario, tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando salió del banco, las transacciones habían sido más rápidas de lo que había creído al principio y especuló interiormente si los bancos _muggles_ serían tan efectivos si duendes trabajaran en ellos. Movió la cabeza con perplejidad, no creía posible ese escenario.

Primero fueron a Flourish &Blott's donde compraron todos los libros de la lista, pero tuvo que ser rápido porque para Eep los libros eran lo menos importante que atender por el momento. Ugga hubiera preferido quedarse un rato más, nunca había entrado en un establecimiento tan atascado de libros y para ella que deseó ser una maestra era como un pequeño y reducido oasis. Se imaginaba todo el conocimiento que contenían los cientos de tomos y enciclopedias que vendían en la librería mágica, se sentía conmovida de que Eep tuviera la oportunidad de aprender todo eso y ella la apoyaría todo lo que pudiera incluso si eso significaba ir en contra de las decisiones de su marido. Ella se arrepentía de algunas cosas, y aunque no podía evitar que Eep lo hiciera con otras podía dar un primer paso permitiéndole asistir a Hogwarts. Luego compró las túnicas, los guantes y la demás vestimenta en una tienda de segunda mano que desilusionó un poco a Eep cuando vio como una niña rubia de increíble belleza salía acompañada de sus padres de una tienda que lucía túnicas y accesorios de mucha mejor calidad, pero decidió que no le daría importancia. Compraron todo el material que usaría en las clases, e incluso Eep pudo hacerse de una escoba ya que ese año a los de primer se les permitía comprar una, aunque ella no supiera sobre ese enorme derecho concedido hasta ahora. Era una Barredora 400 y estaba segura que sería la mejor escoba de todas, pues Slughorn había hablado de los partidos de quidditch con Ugga y cuando Eep lo escuchó se imaginó inmediatamente en el campo, anotando puntos y volando por los aires. Era una deportista nata y nada de lo que dijeran su madre o padre sobre lo peligroso que sería volar tras una pelota la haría desistir.

Logró conseguir su escoba, topándose con el mismo chico de cabello blanco que hablaba con otro de cabellos negruzcos y una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿No comprarás una escoba? —preguntó el segundo niño sosteniendo una escoba de madera lisa y rojiza, con las cerdas bien acomodadas. Era la primera escoba en una nueva línea, la Canto del Fénix, era llamada así por su hermosura y porque era tan magnífica como el animal mismo.

—No la necesitó. Tengo mi cayado. —apuntó él mostrando el palo que tan extraño se le había hecho a ella, moviéndolo con gracilidad—. Seremos los mejores, Gene, puedo verlo.

—Wow, amigo, así que no sólo eres genial sino que también adivino. —dijo en broma Gene con un gesto exagerado induciendo la risa de Jack.

Eep quiso intervenir en la conversación, tal parecía que hablaban sobre quidditch y ella definitivamente quería saber más del tema, pero la llamada de su madre puso fin a su intento y tuvo que salir del establecimiento para alcanzarla. Por desgracia, no podría comprar una mascota, si es que quería mantener el secreto hasta que se marchara era mejor no comprar nada tan ostentoso como una hermosa lechuza o un esponjoso gato.

—Ahora sólo falta la varita. —informó Ugga para felicidad de Eep.

La pequeña corrió entonces, con tanta velocidad que muchos sólo pudieron ver un borrón momentáneo de color cobrizo siendo perseguido por una madre que tuvo que seguirle el juego. Además, no es como si realmente llamaran la atención. Había muchas familias vestidas con ropa informal y no túnicas de magos que Ugga pudo saber que su hija no era la única cuya ascendencia era muggle. Eep sólo se detuvo cuando sus ojos se toparon con el letrero —ahora renovado— de Ollivander´s, dueño de la fabulosa tienda de varitas del Callejón Diagon y el mejor fabricador de las mismas de todo Londres. Se quedó quieta por un momento, admirando la vieja tienda fue cuando su madre le tocó el hombre que se decidió en entrar. Eep no sabía nada de magia, pero se imaginaba que una bruja o mago no podían referirse a sí mismos como tal si no tenía una varita. Al entrar fue un poco decepcionante encontrarse con una cuarto con cientos de cajas apiladas cuidadosamente y un gran banco. Impaciente como era, Eep se acercó para tocar la campanilla y esperó tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa. Después de un rato apareció la figura cansada y vieja de un hombre con anteojos y mirada profunda trepado en una larga escalera, que le sonrió lentamente buscando algo en los estantes.

Eep frunció el ceño. ¿Ése era el dueño? ¿Por qué no las atendía? Tal vez porque utilizaba anteojos no las había visto, pero antes de que abriera la boca el viejo bajaba pausadamente con cuatro cajas entre sus brazos. Entonces salió una joven de la parte trasera de la tienda trayendo consigo muchas más cajas, al ver al anciano sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

—¡Señor Ollivander! Ya le he dicho muchas veces que no suba a esa escalera, que para algo estoy yo aquí (7). —pidió la joven sosteniendo la tambaleante escalera.

—Cálmate, Elisa, puedo hacerlo sin problema. Llevo mucho tiempo en el negocio y nunca me he caído. —respondió Ollivander bajando por fin. La joven de piel morena y cabello atado en dos grandes trenzas dejó las cajas en una pequeña mesita al lado, resopló mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

—Lo sé, pero me contrató para ayudarle con la tienda. —replicó Elisa Carter—. Además si se lastima y termina en San Mungo será muy difícil para mí aprender todo sobre cómo fabricar las mejores varitas.

Eep bufó hastiada cuando los dos parecieron centrarse en su propia conversación ignorando el hecho de que poseían clientes. Entonces tocó la campanilla con más fuerza para lograr que la atendieran. Quería tener su varita en ese instante. Ugga la calmó, pero ella también quería terminar de comprar todo. Ollivander oyó el insistente llamado, pidió una disculpa mientras se acercaba con Eep. Elisa también lo hizo y miraba con emoción a la pequeña.

—¿Vienes por tu primera varita? —inquirió Elisa, gentilmente.

—¿Qué, acaso se puede conseguir más de una? —la pregunta había sido dicha en un tono de curiosidad inocente que provocó las risas ahogadas de Ollivander y la morena. Eep los miró con extrañeza, no le encontraba chiste al asunto.

—P-Perdón, querida, pero es que no todos los días escucho algo tan gracioso. —explicó Elisa, borrando las lagrimitas que deseaban salir por lo fuerte que se rió. Eep seguía sin entender nada—. Y bueno, supongo que ya quieres tener tu varita en tu linda manita.

—¡Sí, sí quiero! —saltó Eep con alegría, moviendo bruscamente sin querer el aparador.

De repente, Ollivander dejó las cajas que había traído a un lado y dirigió una mirada cómplice con Elisa.

—Tráeme ésa, Elisa. —pidió amablemente Ollivander. Carter asintió y subió de nuevo la escalera hasta al final, justo donde estaba el estante más alto.

—¿Se refiere a ésa o ésa, señor Ollivander? —preguntó Elisa para estar segura. Ugga y Eep se miraron sin comprender nada, la segunda ya estaba más que impacientándose.

—No ésa, _ésa_. —repitió el anciano. Elisa asintió al comprobarlo. Bajó rápidamente de las escaleras con una caja larga y de color rojo entre sus manos, mostraba una sonrisa emocionada al entregarla a su jefe. Ollivander observó analíticamente la caja, como si intentara descubrir cómo se abría y luego a Eep, los ojos de la niña lucían anhelantes y ya sólo quería terminar con eso.

—¿La caja está rota? —inquirió de pronto Eep—. Si está rota seguramente deberá dárnosla más barata.

—¡Eep! —le reprochó su madre.

Pero Ollivander tenía una expresión decidida, ahora sabía que había encontrado a la dueña de esa varita.

—Éstas otras —señaló las que había dejado al lado— no se sentirían tan cómodas con usted como esta varita.

La pequeña no comprendía porque él hablaba de las varitas cómo si estuvieran vivas, pero una idea surgió en su cabeza. Si hizo que los cubiertos bailaran, entonces la magia podía hacer que las cosas inanimadas tuvieran vida y si las varitas servían para hacer hechizos significaba que poseían magia propia, o vida propia. Entonces se trataba de algo vivo y que le pertenecería por siempre, de eso estaba segura. Cuando Ollivander le entregó una varita de madera roja, sus dedos sintieron un pequeño cosquilleo cuando la rozaron y no pudo evitar agitar suavemente provocando que saltaran chispas amarillas. Sintió como si siempre hubiera sostenido esa varita desde que nació, sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Roble rojo, 30 centímetros, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, medianamente flexible. —informó Ollivander.

Eep estaba alucinada y no prestó atención, se enfocaba en su varita. El llamado de su madre le advirtió que debía volver a la realidad.

—¿Por qué trajo todas esas cajas, si sólo me dio ésta? —preguntó Eep, con mera curiosidad.

—Puedo jactarme de haber vendido varitas a muchos magos, siempre a quienes son elegidos por ellas. —respondió Ollivander, pero antes de que dijera algo más, la pequeña lo interrumpió.

—¿Elegidos por las varitas?

—Sí, la varita elige al mago… aunque no siempre está claro el porqué. —contestó de nuevo.

Eep volteó de nuevo a ver a su rojiza varita.

—¿Tiene un nombre? —preguntó de nuevo. Elisa no comprendió, así que tuvo que aclarar la pregunta mucho más—. Les preguntó si la varita tiene nombre. Porque si está cómoda conmigo, me eligió y está viva, supongo que debería tener un nombre. Todas las cosas vivas tienen un nombre, ¿no? (8)

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Esa pregunta les había tomado con la guardia baja, Elisa miró a su jefe como buscando la respuesta a esa misma pregunta. No es como si las varitas tuvieran un nombre como los magos, incluso el nombre de la Varita de Sauco era simplemente porque de esa madera estaba hecha. Pero nunca hubo un nombre para una varita y Ollivander nunca investigó sobre eso, no porque lo considerara tonto o falto de respeto, sino porque no creía que alguien tuviese en mente nombrarlas. Sin embargo, no notó en la mirada de Eep burla o que estuviera jugando sino simple curiosidad, esa niña hablaba en serio.

—No, no tiene un nombre. —contestó el anciano sinceramente.

—Uhm, eso es feo. No quisiera ser una varita sin un nombre. —dijo ella, analizando profundamente—. ¿Puedo ponerle uno?

De nuevo, una pregunta que no podría contestar con facilidad.

—Oye, ¿quieres que te dé un nombre? —le preguntó Eep a la varita para el desconcierto de su madre y para la comprensión de Ollivander, que entendió que esa niña comenzaba a tener un sentimiento respetuoso y cariñoso con las varitas—. No te preocupes, no te pondré nombres feos como mi papá, te pondré uno bonito.

Para asombro de Ollivander, chispas amarillas salieron de nuevo de la punta de la varita. Eep aulló de la emoción mientras buscaba un buen nombre. Ugga miraba a los dos dependientes de la tienda sabiendo que ellos se encontraban tan desconcertados como ella.

—¡Lo tengo! Te llamaré Ginger, siempre quise llamarme así y no Eep, y mejor no te digo mi segundo nombre, es horrible. —le susurró confidencialmente, riendo quedito al sentir de nuevo el cosquilleo en sus dedos. A _Ginger_ le había gustado su nombre, al parecer.

—¿Cuánto sería, señor? —interrumpió Ugga.

Ollivander no respondió, estaba ensimismado viendo como Eep comenzaba a platicar con su varita de cosas que no pudo entender. Elisa se adelantó y dijo el precio mientras pedía a Eep que le regresara la varita para guardarla en su caja y que no se perdiera. Veinticinco galeones. Eso es lo que había costado y Eep era la niña más feliz del mundo. Salieron de la tienda al mismo tiempo que un hombre músculo y con una expresión severa entraba luciendo como una versión de Grug pero menos _cavernicolesca,_ y detrás de él un niño de apariencia tosca y cara de matón entraba dando tumbos.

Ollivander no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse de la niña que había puesto nombre, por primera vez en la historia de la magia y de las varitas, a su varita.

Al terminar las compras, Ugga y ella tuvieron que comprar una bolsa oscura para ocultar todo. Por suerte, todo cupo perfectamente y la escoba pasaría desapercibida como un simple artículo de limpieza. La señora Wilson ya no hablaba por teléfono sino con un policía de tránsito. Ugga tuvo que apresurarse para no causarle problemas.

—Tranquilo, oficial, ya no tardan en llegar. Ya sabe que las mujeres nos tardamos mucho cuando entramos a una tienda a comprar. —decía la señora Wilson con desenvoltura y descaro.

—Lo sé, señora, pero comprenda que en este lugar está prohibido estacionarse. —dijo el policía.

—Oh, pero tranquilo, hombre, que ya vienen acá. —la señora Wilson saludó campante a las dos.

—Lamento la tardanza. —dijo Ugga, avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, querida, estaba hablando con el oficial… —leyó el apellido— ¡el oficial Wesker! Y sobre cómo es que la delincuencia ha aumentado en los últimos años. Definitivamente ha sido una charla interesante, pero debo retirarme, tengo que llevarlas de regreso. Así que lo de la multa no podrá ser, oficial.

Y antes de que dijera algo, la señora Wilson subió al asiento del piloto seguida por Ugga y Eep que sonreían ante la cara desconcertada del oficial, que ya no pudo multar y tuvo que respirar resignado. El regreso fue un tanto complicado, la señora Wilson se mostraba muy interesada en lo que traían en la bolsa negra, pero Ugga se las ideó para explicar que eran artículos de limpieza que había encontrado en oferta cuando compró los útiles de Eep, la gran escoba sirvió para reafirmar lo dicho y la señora Wilson ya no preguntó más, sino que se enfocó en seguir recolectando más chismes por parte de Ugga. Llegaron casi al anochecer, Ugga agradeció a su vecina y ésta les informó que cuando quisieran la buscaran. Subieron las desgastadas escaleras de piedra rumbo a su pequeña casa.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Eep dio un abrazo a su madre agradeciéndole infinitamente lo que había hecho. Ugga correspondió el gesto acariciando los cabellos de su hija con cariño, abrió la puerta y lo que encontró borró todo rastro de felicidad. Ante los ojos asustados de ambas, Grug Croods las esperaba sentado junto a la mesa. Su expresión resultaba aterradora debido a la poca iluminación del foco y sus músculos se apreciaban tensos debajo de la camisa cubierta de polvo que llevaba puesta. Eep no sabía que hacer e instintivamente ocultó la bolsa con sus cosas y con Ginger dentro. Grug se dio cuenta.

—¿Dónde estaban, Ugga? ¿Qué es eso lo que escondes detrás, Eep? —preguntó con la voz tensa, como si hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no explotar. Ugga fue la primera que habló, pensaba charlar sobre eso con su marido cuando Eep estuviera ya en Hogwarts, lejos de su padre, pero si debía de hacerlo ahora, lo haría.

—Fuimos al Callejón Diagon, a comprar los útiles de Eep. —respondió tranquilamente induciendo que Grug sintiera la sangre hervir.

—Habíamos quedado que esa cosa rara no existía y que Eep no iría a ese colegio raro. —espetó Grug, enfadado.

—Pero ella irá, es donde pertenece. —replicó Ugga, manteniendo la calma.

Vio que la abuela se escondía en su habitación con Thunk y Sandy, agradeció que su madre los mantuviera a salvo.

—¿Estás feliz de que nuestra hija sea una… una…? ¡Argh! Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensarlo. —saltó Grug, viendo a su esposa como si estuviera loca.

Pero Ugga no lo estaba y ya había tomado una decisión. Apoyaría a Eep en lo que fuera.

—Eep es una bruja, Grug. —dijo.

—¡No lo digas así de fácil, mujer! —explotó Grug, moviendo las manos para hacer notar lo alterado que estaba—. ¿Te imaginas qué dirán los vecinos si se enteran? ¡Seremos la comidilla de todos!

—¡No importa lo que los vecinos digan de nosotros, Grug! —refutó Ugga, elevando la voz—. Y para que lo sepas, somos la _comidilla _de todos siempre. Además, ellos no se enteraran de esto ¡no es como si fuéramos a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, por Dios!

—¡Como si no los conociera! ¡Las vecinas son unas hienas, Ugga, siempre andan inventando chismes sobre todo y si se enteran de esto, terminara mal! —Grug perdía la paciencia rápidamente.

De sólo pensar en el alboroto que se haría en cuanto supieran de la anormalidad de su hija, temblaba de miedo.

—¡Exageras todo! —dijo ella.

—¡Lo hago porque sé que es lo mejor para ustedes! ¡Busco lo mejor para su bienestar! —replicó Grug, funesto—. ¡Y no dejaré que la anormalidad de Eep amenace nuestra paz!

Eep sintió punzadas de dolor atravesar su corazón, apretó la tela de su playera y aguantó las ganas de llorar. Ugga Croods estaba atónita, en sus 20 años de matrimonio nunca lo había escuchado decir palabras tan hirientes y sintió que su sangre hervía.

—Eep, ve a tu habitación. —ordenó la señora Croods a una pequeña que temblaba. Tuvo que repetirlo y sonreírle, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien para que Eep sostuviera con fuerza su bolsa negra y su escoba dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero fue interceptada por su padre que tomó los objetos como si estuvieran malignamente embrujados.

—¿Qué diantres es esto? ¿Una escoba? —miró el interior de la bolsa y su expresión se tornó completamente iracunda. Sin planearlo sacó de ésta la caja que contenía la varita de Eep y en cuanto vio lo que tenía dentro, gritó asustado planeando romper aquello raro. Eep gritó, pero Ugga se movió más rápido.

Quitó la escoba de las manos de Grug y la dirigió justo a la garganta de su esposo que tembló en cuanto sintió las ásperas cerdas rozarle la piel.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Grug. —amenazó.

—T-Tú… no… no tienes eso raro. —dijo Grug, temblando sabiendo que si no tenía magia no podría usar nada. Nunca había creído que vería a Ugga así.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo? Recuerda que siempre le dices a mi madre bruja, y Eep de alguien tuvo que heredarlo. —Ugga se valía de lo que sabía por Horace. Tenía que sacar ventaja de la información y de la ignorancia de Grug. Funcionó perfectamente porque éste soltó las cosas que Eep recogió de inmediato para ir corriendo a su cuarto y encerrarse. Dejó la escoba con su madre por si acaso.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Grug.

—Porque no permitiré que tu ideología sobre las cosas nuevas afecte la felicidad de Eep. —respondió Ugga, decidida—. No importa si tengo que separarme de ti, pero haré lo necesario por su bienestar.

Grug no creía lo que escuchaba.

—Sabes, cuando fui a acompañarla pude ver a los padres con sus hijos comprando todo y me imaginé cómo sería que tú estuvieras ahí, con ella justo como los demás. —dijo ella, melancólica—. Grug, lo digo en serio, puedes seguir con tus ideales y quedarte solo o puedes ir mañana con nosotras a la Estación King's Cross para despedirla cuando vaya a Hogwarts (9).

Quitó la escoba, le sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación de Eep, todavía tenía que arreglar las maletas y prepara todo para mañana. Así que dejo a Grug, solo con sus pensamientos y con su desconcierto mientras Gran aplaudía internamente que su hija por fin intentara romper las cadenas que ella no pudo romper antes. Sonrió con aprobación yéndose a dormir seguida por Thunk, Sandy por fortuna se había dormido hace un rato.

Grug se quedó ahí, parado y con un remolino de palabras nuevas y chocantes dentro de su cerebro.

A la mañana siguiente, Eep Croods fue la primera en levantarse. Sus ojos denotaban la emoción que sentía y era tanta que no pudo aguantar y durmió con Ginger a su lado, pero ya era de día y ése sería el mejor de su vida. Se levantó de un salto buscando algo para vestir, pero su guardarropa no era mucho y todo cupo en una maleta vieja y roída así que decidió llevar la misma playera amarilla y el pantalón pescador desgastado del día anterior. Salió a la cocina-sala para encontrar a su madre haciendo el desayuno, a su abuela tratando de masticar algo parecido a la avena y a sus hermanos revolotear en el corral. No había señales de Grug, pero esto no le importó. Se sentó y se dio cuenta de que le habían preparado huevos revueltos con un pedacito de queso, miró sorprendida a su madre, normalmente ellos sólo comían queso en navidad y eso era contadas veces. Obtuvo una sonrisa suave como respuesta y procedió a comer el mejor desayuno que haya tenido el placer de probar (y esta vez el huevo no estaba crudo).

—Si se meten contigo, diles que tienes un troll de las cavernas en tu casa que puede matarlos. —bromeó Gran. Eep rio un poco y Ugga rodó los ojos. La abuela nunca cambiaría.

Los pasos pesados del señor Croods indicaron a Eep que su padre había estado en su habitación, cuando dirigió su mirada a él vio que ya no portaba la camisa llena de polvo que siempre vestía, ahora llevaba una de un color huevo horrible y una corbata mal anudada y unos vaqueros viejos, además su rostro estaba limpió y el cabello estaba ligeramente peinado. Se sentó sin mucha ceremonia en su lugar en la mesa al mismo instante en que Ugga le servía sopa.

—Las acompañaré a la estación. —informó de repente, ocasionando que ella dejara de comer—. No sabemos si esto es una broma, así que iré con ustedes. Si pasa algo, puedo protegerlas.

Eep no supo porque su padre había aceptado su partida, pero no quería arruinarlo preguntando así que lo dejó por ahora.

—De acuerdo, papá. —dijo al fin.

Media hora más tarde, partían rumbo a Londres en una camioneta que Grug había conseguido. Habían dejado a los pequeños con su abuela para horror de Thunk que la miraba con miedo. Ugga vestía como el día anterior, después de todo era su mejor vestido. Grug lucía extraño y miraba alternadamente para verificar que nadie los viera o los estuviera siguiendo. Eep estaba perdida viendo el panorama, anhelando el momento en que pudiera usar a Ginger y hacer hechizos y encantamientos.

Porque desde ese momento ella ya no sería Eep la marimacho cavernícola, sino Eep Croods la Bruja.

* * *

**Lilith: **¡Listo! Ahora pueden cruciarme xD. Puse a Bunnymund como subdirector porque simplemente me parece genial, digo, además así tendría roces con Jack como lo que aparecen en la película. Pobre, sufrirá mucho xD. Por cierto, acá porque escogí esa varita para Eep.

**Roble Rojo:** A menudo se puede oír a ignorantes diciendo que el roble rojo es un signo del ardiente temperamento de su dueño. De hecho, la combinación ideal para una varita de roble rojo es alguien de reflejos rápidos, convirtiéndola en una varita perfecta para duelos. No tan común como el roble inglés, su amo ideal tiene un toque ligero, es de mente rápida y es adaptable, a menudo crea hechizos únicos y distintivos, y es un buen hombre o una buena mujer para luchar a tu lado en una batalla. Las varitas de roble rojo están entre las más atractivas.

**Fibra de Corazón de Dragón:** En general la fibra de corazón de dragón produce las varitas más poderosas, y con ellas se pueden realizar los encantamientos más llamativos. Las varitas de dragón tienden a aprender más rápido que otros tipos. Sin embargo, pueden cambiar de chaqueta si se le quitan a su dueño original, siempre establecen una fuerte relación con el que las posee en ese momento. La varita de dragón es la más fácil de usar para las Artes Oscuras, aunque, no se inclinará hacia ellas por ella misma. También, de las tres, es la que tiene más tendencia a producir accidentes, debido a su temperamento.

**(1):** La mina de Rogerley está situada dentro de una cantera abandonada del mismo nombre, justo al este de la aldea de Stanhope, en Weardale. La mina fue trabajada originalmente a mediados del siglo XIX como fuente de piedra caliza como flujo para las fundiciones de hierro en las ciudades próximas de la Tow Law y Consett. A principios de los años 70 del siglo XX, se creó la _Cumbria Mining and Mineral Company_, por parte de una serie de socios coleccionistas de minerales Lindsay y Patricia Greenbank, y Michael y Brenda Sutcliffe con la intención de extraer ejemplares minerales con una base comercial. El concepto de trabajar una mina solamente para ejemplares era absolutamente nuevo en el Reino Unido entonces, y no fue tomado muy en serio. Después de varias tentativas la sociedad obtuvo el permiso de explorar las vetas fluorita previamente no trabajadas, que habían sido destapadas en la cantera de Rogerley. Tras rastrear varias vetas, en 1976 algunos ejemplares de buena calidad de fluorita verde y púrpura fueron encontrados. A finales de los 70 una cavidad que contenía alguna fluorita verde intenso excepcional fue descubierta cerca de la superficie. Ya en los años 80, se fueron encontrando más vetas de mineral, la mayoría de los ejemplares de fluorita encontrados eran cristales verdes grandes, opacos, algunos de los cuales tenían cristales verdes calidad gema. En 1999 comenzó la explotación de la mina a tiempo completo de ejemplares (hasta entonces lo hacían de forma esporádica). La mina no había sido trabajada durante varios años, y la deterioración natural, junto con visitas ocasionales de "highgraders" la habían dejado en necesidad de una rehabilitación considerable. Tras la localización de más minerales, en muchas ocasiones opacas o demasiado pequeñas ya a comienzos del siglo XXI se fueron abriendo nuevos túneles que ofrecían flouritas de mucha calidad, con cristales vidriosos, brillantes y maclados de fluorita verde y azulada. La mina de Rogerley es una propiedad privada y está cerrada para la búsqueda por el público en general. Los visitantes en grupos pequeños son generalmente bienvenidos, pero deben contactar anteriormente con los propietarios.

**(2):** Decidí que Grug Croods trabajara en una mina debido al tema central de la película. Él deseaba una cueva para mantener la firmeza en sus creencias y no había muchos trabajos que encajaran en eso, así que lo puse de minero. Y con una situación económica difícil, esto es porque creo que a pesar de que es uno de los países más, odio usar esta palabra, _rico_ del mundo aún hay lugares donde el gobierno no hace nada por sus residentes.

**(3):** No me crean feminista ni machista ni tampoco alborotadora, pero creo que se nota una clara preferencia por el hombre en la película que va a acorde con las ideas que sostienen las personas sobre la importancia de una familia patriarcal. Aunque Grug invita a toda su familia a cazar (en la película), prefiere que Thunk comience la cacería antes que Eep, y Ugga no puede acompañar a Eep y Guy a buscar "el mañana" porque _debe_ permanecer junto a Grug. No, no le estoy haciendo bashing a la película sino que simplemente escribo de dónde sacó las cosas para que sepan que no todo sale de mi imaginación.

**(4):** Perdonen si mi forma de describir a Horace fue tan horrible, siento que no lo capte bien. Así que lo lamento mucho, pueden _cruciarme_ si quieren :C. Lo escogí porque creí que era lo mejor… pero bueno, creo que hubiese estado mejor poner a McGonagall, ella si hubiera puesto en su lugar a Grug xD.

**(5): **No tengo idea el año exacto en que Hannah se hizo con el Caldero Chorreante, pero me imagino que fue unos años después de salir de Hogwarts. Me imagino que hizo muchos cambios, le dio un toque femenino (?).

**(6): **Habrá algunos cameos de los demás personajes, así que atentos porque quiero ver si yo escribo lo suficiente claro para que adivinen de quienes se trata y también para saber si pueden hacerlo. Es un bonito ejercicio.

**(7):** Leí fics donde ponían a su hijo a cargo o a un aprendiz varón, así que yo cree a mi OC… espero no sea molestia. Igual sólo aparecerá en los one-shot xD:

**(8):** Imaginen lo siguiente, apenas se enteran que son magos o brujas, no saben del mundo mágico así que buscó que las preguntas de Eep sean curiosas, justo como un niño preguntaría al encontrar algo nuevo y fabuloso. Además, me baso en sus preguntas de la película, pese a que ya es una adolescente, Eep le provee de una vida ficticia al fuego porque, de acuerdo a lo que escuchó de Guy, se _moría_; me base en eso y tuve una idea: _Si piensa que las varitas están vivas, entonces le pondrá un nombre a la suya ¿por qué? Porque todas las cosas vivas tienen un nombre._ No es para decir que Ollivander se le olvido eso, sino que simplemente nadie lo había pensado antes. Muchas veces cuando le pones nombre a algo, puedes identificarlo, un nombre puede dignar, denigrar y describir a una persona (también puede limitarnos y eso es feo :C), y pienso que Eep le puso nombre porque la sentía como una amiga. Por cierto, le puso Ginger porque es el nombre que Blaise Zabini, en el hermoso fic de Promethea, _Mugglelimpiadas, _ le da a un GPS xD. Lean ese fic y les prometo que no dejarán de reírse.

**(9): **Amé la escena en la película donde Ugga se pone firme y dice que ya no le seguirán, es cuando ella se percata que realmente la ideología de su esposo no es adecuada para el cambio que la tierra sufre. Me gustó como quedó. Grug no es alguien que se quede callado, pero siento que Ugga puede lograrlo.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Potter.**


End file.
